


Rain

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: It was raining when Blazing Heart ran into Mastermind.
Relationships: Elesis/Edward "Add" Grenore





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Elesis hated the rain. It always made her wary, uneasy. It made her feel weak, vulnerable. Her fire magic weakened during this type of weather. Rainy days forced her to be idle, giving her too much time to think.

The Blazing Heart gazed through the rain with a sad expression. When would the downpour stop? She was sitting on the door steps outside of the weapon store under the front roof when it started to rain. The dark clouds overshadowed the typically pristine city of Hamel. The white buildings shifted to a faded gray, matching the color of the sky. 

Maybe she should head back to the inn. Her brother and his friends might worry if she stayed here for too long. Yet, she couldn’t find the will to stand up and walk through the dreadful rain. She had neither a proper jacket for the weather nor an umbrella with her. Elesis felt pathetic. Just a little bit of water and made her feel like this. How was she supposed to lead an army if this was all it took to stop her from advancing? What kind of knight was she?

“Pineapple?”

Elesis’ eyes went wide when she heard a familiar voice, quiet but audible. There was only one person who called her by that silly nickname. Her heart stopped when she saw long white hair. Add?

The Mastermind left the weapon shop with a disgruntled look when he spotted her. The white jacket he always wore stood out in the dreary rain, the same color as his hair. His pale face made him look like a ghost. He leaned over to see Elesis at the steps.

“Oh, it’s you.” Elesis’ voice was flat. It took her a second too long to realize how disappointed her voice must have sounded. 

Much to her surprise, Elesis heard no jeering from the scientist. With some hesitance, Add walked half-way down the steps to join with her. He sat beside her, close enough that their shoulders were inches apart when side to side. 

What was Add doing in Hamel? Was he here for the same reason as the others? The city seemed to be growing crowded by the day with travelers thanks to the increasing rumors of a future demon invasion. Civilians left in groups, but many remained. Elesis shouldn’t have been surprised to run into Add. She met him almost as frequently as she met her brother, if not more. So why was it still awkward trying to talk to this guy?

“Wasn’t expecting you,” Elesis mumbled as an apology.

Add nodded, “I would say the same for you.” He cocked his head to the side, “Shouldn’t you be with Elbrat?”

Elesis fought the urge to punch him. She was well aware that Add and Elsword didn’t have a good relationship, but it was ridiculous to see the scientist retain a grudge for so long. Couldn’t they wait until the demon mess was out of the way before they go back to their petty rivalry? They could fight each other for all she cared. She knew that both of them were too stubborn to admit defeat, but not when the city was on the verge of falling apart from possible invasions.

“That brat is my brother,” she said with a strained smile. 

Add picked up on her irritation and kept his mouth shut. She waited for him to take his leave, but he stayed. He sat beside her, sometimes sneaking a glance to see her reactions. Elesis tried to act like he wasn’t there, but it was hard to when he had that concerned look on his face. 

“You’re sad,” Add said when he saw her staring at the sky.

“What ever gave you that idea?” Elesis didn’t mean to sound so sour. She was angry that the rain affected her personality so much. She didn’t say her thoughts out loud, but she was staring at the dark clouds above, silently praying for them to go away. 

“Rain makes you depressed? How cliche,” he laughed. 

“Shut up,” she glared at him. Elesis wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she fumed.

There was a long silence between the two after Elesis’ retort. Raindrops sprinkled the outer edge of the steps, making gentle tapping noises when they fell. They were soothing to listen to, at least when she closed her eyes and forgot about the weather. She opened her eyes again when she felt Add touching her lightly on the shoulder with one hand. He was still here? Elesis felt confusion when she thought saw saw a look of regret from Add. 

“I’m sorry,” Add said. "That wasn’t…nice of me.“ 

She didn’t immediately accept the apology. It took her a few minutes to process the words before acknowledging them. Elesis nodded with a look of remorse, not yet ready to talk. It was odd sitting next to the Mastermind. Her usual encounters with Add were brief because the scientist was always in a rush for something. Today, he was calmer, showing little need to hurry. He didn’t force her to fill the silent void, letting her take her time and talk when she was ready.

It was the longest silence for Elesis. After years of being on the move, she was accustomed to being surrounded by people, always surrounded by chatter and conversations. The silence between her and Add was long, but it wasn’t unpleasant either. It gave her time to think. Somehow, this silence was different from when she was alone.

"So I run into you again,” Elesis said with a tiny smile. "What a strange surprise.“

He shrugged, "This city is providing me with resources if I help them out.”

“So the same excuse as last time,” Elesis laughed. 

Add had his own personal agenda in regards to why he did what he did. He claimed that it was all for research, but Elesis was starting to suspect that despite all the talk, maybe Add was starting to care about others, even if it was only a little. She sometimes caught sight of him appearing at locations that had little relation to his interests or goals, only to aid her or Elsword’s group when time called for it. 

“You need help getting back to the inn?” He interrupted her train of thoughts, “It looks like you don’t have an umbrella.” Elesis then noticed that Add had an umbrella in his hands in the whole time.

“You? Being thoughtful?” She smirked at the offer “How uncharacteristic of you.”

“We’re in the same inn,” was his excuse. "We’re going the same direction.“

"How did you know which inn I’m at?” Elesis asked.

Add wore a deadpan expression. "What other inn has someone yelling about burning things down?“

"Ha, ha…oops.” Elesis scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. He must have heard her very animated retelling of how she took down a plant monster in Feita. She would be lying if she said that no one in the inn could hear her. 

“And my room is across yours,” his face turned pink when he admitted it. "I saw you leave this morning for breakfast.“

"Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Elesis laughed and hugged him by the arm, “Keep talking like that and I might think you actually care about me!”

Add pulled his cat eared hood over his head before opening the umbrella; it was enough to hold two people underneath. Even with the hood on, Elesis could see that the upper part of his face was still pink.

“Don’t come to such conclusions so quickly,” Add fought to keep his voice even.

Elesis wasn’t fooled. 


End file.
